


The substitute and the captain

by Adsol



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sosuke Being a Bastard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hibiki doesn't have any idea what he's doing, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Minor Character Death, Older Woman/Younger Man, Secret Admirer, Soifon doesn't know how to keep a secret, Some Humor, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, learning to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: Hibiki Watanabe has grown up most of his life wishing he was something more than just a human well what poor Hibiki forgot is that you should be very very careful what you wish for as when walking back from school one day he gets attacked by a hollow and meets a mysterious stranger who claims to be a Shinigami let's just say that Ichigo isn't karakura town's only substitute anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to upload this yesterday but I didn't like how it began so me being well me I decided to delete it than reupload it ah well hope it goes well.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Hibiki's pov**

**Karakura town**

***ring ring***

I was in class and heard the bell ring along with everyone else wanting to leave I simply went along with it as I had nothing better to do I kept thinking  **stupid school why do I have to be here** yeah I never did like school I mean no one here's my friend and no one cares what happens to me or the fact that I can see ghost's yeah did I mention that oh what no i didn't well yeah that's something I can do but man would people think I'm a nut job if I said I could. I was walking home when I thought I could feel something or someone watching me "ah must be a cat or something" little did I know that it wasn't a cat and how this thing following me would change my life forever.

I got in to the apartment near my uncles coffee shop I've been living with him since I was about three due to my mother dieing and my father well I don't know where he went he just up and vanished but my uncle inasa he's been more of a father than what my real father has so it's not so bad I heard him say "Hibi how's it going" he had that same carefree tone in his voice that he usually does I said "I'm fine uncle how have things at the shop been" he said "oh business is fine but tell me you haven't got a girlfriend have you" he came up with that stupid look in his eyes that just screamed mischief I said "no you damn perv I'm still in junior high" he said "aww but I want to have some nephew's or niece's I can annoy " I said "well your going to have to wait as I said I'm still in junior high although I am in my third year so it's not so long to wait why am I talking like you now ah crap" he said "haha it seems you have become like me my young apprentice" I said "ah come on I was hoping I could remain a kind and pure hearted soul" he said "no on remains pure while around me I just love messing with them" we than spent the rest of the afternoon laughing over that one thing honestly I love moments like this with him.

**That night**

I was sitting in my room just thinking about different things mostly what I wanted to do with my future as on one hand I wanted to manage the coffee shop that my uncle ran but on the other I had always thought I'd make a good detective yeah deep down all I wanted was to help people to be able to protect people who can't protect themselves and defeat those who would do them harm I guess I've always wanted to be a hero "no I can't focus on a fantasy I have to focus on reality but at the same time the fantasy is so much more appealing" that was when I heard my window open with somebody saying "I can investigate here" I said "who the heck are you" that made the other man fall over out of shock saying "h how can you see me I'm invisible to you humans" I said "well either A it's because your a ghost and I can see ghost's or B the dude who made your cloaking ability needs to be fired as he's clearly done goof" the other man said "so we have a joker do we and no we chat fire the man who made my cloaking ability as it's a natural trick of mine so it must be option A" I said "why go sneaking into my room though" he said "I'm hunting something that you humans wouldn't understand" I said "it wouldn't be that butt ugly thing out there would it" I pointed to a monstrous looking creature that was roaming about he said "yeah that's it by the way kid what's your name" I said "Hibiki Watanabe what about you" he said "Kuga hayate it's nice meeting you Hibiki".

* * *

 


	2. Training wheels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clarify the first 3 or so chapter's take place about two months before ichigo becomes a Shinigami so he won't be as important until after that.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Hibiki's pov**

I watched as Kuga leapt out of the window to go battle the monster outside I said "I have to help him somehow" so I decided to race downstairs to go help him in the years to come I still could never figure out why I went to help him but because of it my life would never be the same. I got to the street to see Kuga was heavily injured he said "Hibi r run just run it's not safe" I said "I can't abandon someone who is in danger even if I've just met you" he said "y you want to help people than you'll need power take my power" I said "what do you mean" he said "you must become a Shinigami like me to do so take my blade and run it through to the centre of your being" I said "so I have to stab myself with it" he said "I never said it would be pleasant" I said "very well Kuga I accept your power" I got his sword and as he said used it to pierce my own chest that was when I felt a overwhelming amount of energy flow into me before I knew it I was no longer clad in my casual clothing but instead in a shihakushō with a nodachi style katana at my side I didn't speak instead I just went straight for the thing that attacked Kuga the thing tried using it's colossal hand to crush me I said "bad idea little mouse" I drove my sword into it's hand leaving a whole load of blood as it poured out onto the ground I said "you seem protective of that mask let's see what happens when I destroy it" I went for the mask which caused it to disperse into a mass amount of reddish black dust Kuga said "Hibiki you said you were just a human correct" I said "I am" he said "than why did you seem so inhuman during that battle" after that he passed out.

The day after I saw that Kuga had woken up from his rest with his injuries mostly healed up he said "w what happened last night" I said "you nearly died from blood loss and you gave a bit of your power to me" he said "I remember that although I committed a crime doing it" I asked "why" he than explained about how in the soul society the place all Shinigami live it is against the law to give your power to a human I said "if they try to get you in trouble for this than I'll gladly take the fall" he asked "why you might be executed if you do" I said "I only took some of your power because you couldn't defend yourself so really I'm at fault here not you" he said "you'd do that for someone you know next to nothing about" I said "of course I would" he said "huh fine but if you want to put that power to good use than you'll need a teacher I might not be as good as a captain but it'll have to do" I asked "what do you mean captain" he replied "for the Shinigami we have the main group know as the Gotei 13 that being the main military of the soul society each Shinigami belongs to a different division lead by a captain with a lieutenant at there side" I asked "what division do you belong to might I ask" he said "I'm the sixth seat of the seventh division under the command of captain Sajin Komamura and when he finds out what happened to me I'm am fucking dead" I said "remember I said I'd take the fall for you" after our talk we went out to begin teaching me about how to perform my duties as a Shinigami I however asked the one question I never thought to "by the way what was that thing I fought last night" he said "it's called a hollow and we Shinigami we track them down to do as you humans do exorcise them but I'll explain more later for now let's head out".

Me and Kuga went into town with me asking "wait people can't see me can they" he said "no and they can't see me as I only have you half my power I have enough to not need a gigai but sadly I can't use most of my kidō" I asked "I know I sound like an annoying kid right now but the hell's a gigai and kidō" Kuga said "ok first off If for whatever reason a Shinigami needs to interact directly with the world of the living than they use a artificial body to move around in as well you know we're kinda invisible to humans and as of for kidō best way I can describe it is think of it as magic to you humans also don't worry you don't sound like a annoying kid you have after all been thrust into a world that you had no previous affiliations with" he lead throughout karakura town when we happened upon a old man who I could tell was a spirit Kuga said "ok so lesson two performing the konsō the konsō as you won't know is a method in which Shinigami transport lost spirit's to the soul society it's fairly simple just get the end of your zampakto or as you'll see it your sword and tap their forehead" I said "just like that" he said "just like that" I asked "what else can these things do" he said "they have release states but I'll get got that another time for now let's do the konsō" I walked up to the old man who didn't seem to know I was there that was when I tapped his forehead with my zampakto to send him to the otherside that was when Kuga said "heads up we have a hollow we need to get to the western district".

* * *

I ran with Kuga to the area he specified while we ran though I asked "you mentioned about the divisions of the Gotei 13 but which district watches this town" he said "normally the 13th division would but due to the heath of their captain and there general lack of man they can't do much our here right now and since I was one of the few available captain Komamura asked me to come here" I said "well that sounds resreasona and also I'm gonna assume that thing is the hollow you mentioned" I pointed to the hollow that was currently moving towards the mall he said "yeah that looks like it" we both ran ahead with both our shihakushō fluttering in the wind. After we got there I asked "so how do we deal with this thing the nice way or the hard way" he said "the only way to deal with a hollow is the hard way I saw you kill the one last night so I know you can handle it" I said "do you want to join in" he said "nah I'm sure you'll be fine besides it'll be educational to see your abilities".

I raced for the hollow with my sword in my hand I said "hey there ugly it's time for papa Hibiki to play with you" that was when the hollow looked at me and roard at me while it charged for me it attempted a slash with its claws but I deflected it with my blade i used the chance to push it back and perform a forward slash on it while doing a vertical strike on it while it was in pain I took the chance to engage in a flurry of stabs so that I could bring it down when I did I said "now for the finishing touch" I took my blade and slashed downwards at it's face splitting it's mask in half I put away my blade when I heard Kuga ask "impressive truly impressive but I have to ask where did you learn to use a blade like that" I said "I've done some kendo training in the past but how it helped me wield a nodachi I don't know I never got to that level of training" he said "your impressive none the less but aside from your sword capabilities I have noticed something about you" I asked "what's that" he said "you look like the 5th Division's captain especially with the hair colour" I asked "who's in charge of 5th division" he said "captain Sosuke Aizen although he hasn't been around lately" after that we headed back home to go over what I learned today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**One month later**

**Hibiki's pov**

A month had passed since I became a substitute and to tell you the truth I was loving every second of it be it that I was studying how the soul society works or out hunting hollows or simply just training my abilities which according to Kuga had grown massively l still needed a bit more practice with kidō but my shunpo was progressing quite well although today would be the day everything was turned on it's head as Kuga came and said "Hibiki there's a problem" I asked "what is it Kuga" he said "some Shinigami have come to collect me it seems they found me quicker than I thought they would" I asked "is there anything I can do to help" he said "just hope that we have merciful hunters because if it who I think it is than we're going to need all the prayers we need". Me and Kuga began running away from the town simply so we could try to limit the collateral in the event a fight did occur he asked me on the way "have you figured out your zampakto's name yet" I said "no I like to think I'm close but I can't really tell" our run was cut short as a Senkaimon had opened up me and Kuga got ready for battle when we saw four people emerge the tallest out of them all said "Kuga it's time to come back" he said "captain Komamura forgive me".

I got a look at all four individuals the tallest one having I guess it was a bucket in his head while his partner was only half his size with black shades and a macho style hair cut  **what is this the fucking Yakuza series** I looked at the other two the man out of looked way two fat to be of any use in a fight while the oh my I found myself looking quite a bit at the woman she had soft looking black hair with two braids at the back with a Pettie build truly she was beautiful but I decided to save my admiring her for later I said "before we get into anything unpleasant why don't we introduce ourselves" captain Komamura said "very well I am captain Sajin Komamura of 7th division" the macho looking man said "I'm Tetsuzaemon Iba the lieutenant of captain Komamura" the fat looking man said "I'm Marechiyo Ōmaeda if we survive this mabye I'll let you come visit my mansion"  **wow so he looks useless and says useless things dear God** the woman in the group didn't say anything at first but captain Komamura said "come on Soifon introduce yourself" she said "fine I'm captain Soifon of the Onmitsukidō and 2nd Division" Kuga said "you all know me I'm Kuga hayate 6th seat of 7th division" captain Komamura said "and you are" I said "I'm Hibiki Watanabe the reason your all here" captain Komamura said "yes you are indeed now Kuga's going to have to come with us he's committed a crime that violates the laws of the soul society".

I stood saying "what precisely did Kuga do wrong aside from give me a actually how much of my power did you give me again" he said "half of it" I said "oh wow this is only half man it would have been a living hell if you gave me all of it but I digress what has he done wrong" captain Komamura said "he remained in the world of the living longer than what he should have as well as give you some of his power" I suggested "why not give me and Kuga a chance to explain ourselves he did after only do it because of me" the two captain's put their swords away when captain Komamura said "very well I'll give you a chance to explain yourselves but you'd better make it quick" I let Kuga explain everything to both captain's while I just sat there trying not to cause any bother and plus they'll believe him more as he knows what the hell happened talking about.

* * *

After Kuga was done explaining captain Komamura said to us "very well while your story does hold up I still need to bring you both in" Kuga said "very well captain" I removed my sword from my back and said "very well I'll come with you as well" captain Komamura said "your both awfully willing to stand down" Kuga said to him "I don't want to make things worse than they already are" while I said "and I know I'd stand no chance against you both" captain Komamura chuckled although his had a wired dog sounding aftereffect he than said "fair enough you two" our chat was Interupted as a massive pressure leaked out and the sky more or less split open with Captain Komamura calling out "it's a Gillian" that announcement made everyone draw their blades out including myself.

I looked to Kuga to ask "the hell's a Gillian" he said "it's a variety of hollow but how the hell has one arrived here" captain Komamura said to us "we need to get back up captain Soifon call in the Onmitsukidō" she was about to but I said "no I'll do it" he was about to argue when I said "think about it if I die you won't loose a Shinigami all you'll loose is someone who is technically a criminal in your culture so please let me try and be useful" he was about to argue when he said "alright I'm giving you ten minutes but if your not done by then I'm calling in back up" I said "alright and Kuga whatever happens thanks for everything because of you I've become a much better person" he said "come back alive there's so much more to learn kid" I nodded and drew my blade to prepare for battle.

I raced ahead to the Gillian as I prepared a energy blast  **come on Hibiki think back to Kuga's training ah I remember now** when the energy blast fired I waited until the last minute to evade so I could lower the chance of it being redirected fortunately the gamble payed off as I got closer I said "hey hey ugly now what brings you here huh" the Gillian moved it's gigantic hand towards me in order to say me like a fly so I resorespo in kind by flying upwards slashing into his hand thanks to the length of my nodachi the slash increased in terms of force when I got upwards though the Gillian used it's other hand to sawt me away sending me crashing Into the ground I was badly wounded by the move however I got a look at a nearby clock that made me realize "six minutes to go" I flew back up however I felt a resonance within my zampakto and a voice saying "Hibiki it's time".

* * *

 

I found myself in a completely different world one that resembled a deep forest when a figure appeared saying "it's nice to finally meet you Hibiki" I said "and you are"  the figure said "you may call me Geiru-ryoku I'm the spirit within your zampakto" I said "Kuga mentioned something about this how zampakto's have sprits in them hang on what about the world outside" he said "relax you still have time in fact speaking of time I believe now's a good time for me to give you my power" I had a puzzled look on my face as he said "if you want to win and live say my name and forge your name in history" I closed my eyes and said "very well let's do this but I want a better talk later".

I reopened my eyes and held my nodachi out saying  _ **Gust Geiru-ryoku**_ my nodachi suddenly transformed into a zweihander with me aiming it saying _**Sensō no arashi**_ I swung my blade letting off a gust of wind that the Gillian clearly felt as it prepared another attack fortunately with the decreased weight of my blade I could move so much faster now with me effortlessly dodging and landing attacks much much quicker evntuevent I sliced off the Gillian's hand with me saying "your miiiine" I drove my blade into its its  and ran downwards eventually splitting it in two that last move left me drained so I landed near where Kuga was with the others with him looking as if they'd just watched their whole family die I asked "was it something I did" Captain Komamura said "not only do you have five minutes to spare but you activated the release of your zampakto without training" Soifon said "mabye we should bring him in" I just stood there silently not knowing the madness that was about to become my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Hibiki's pov**

As I stood triumphantly over the fact I had just beaten a Gillian myself I would soon find just how short lived my victory would be as I looked down and shouted "UNCLE" I asked Kuga "Kuga I need to turn get me into my real body" he said "on it" fortunately we had gotten me in but it wouldn't be enough. I raced down to see my uncle had been crushed by some debris from the energy blast that the Gillian fired he looked up to and said "Hibi Hibiki it's you it really is" I said "come on save your strength I I can save you we can just get you to a hospital and you'll be fine you'll" he said "I'm sorry it's too late for me" he rested his hand on my cheek and said "look at you only fithteen and your already a man one I am proud to call my nephew it's a shame though I can't see more of y your growth" I said "please no oh God no NOOOO" I couldn't hold back any more as I desended into a fit of tears he said "Hibi don't cry you'll be fine I know it just know you've shown me what it is like to have a son and I am so proud of you young mann" the life in his eyes had vanished as he had died making me scream "NOOOOOOOO" today was more than just the day I began my legend in the soul society it was the day where the most important man in my life died.

**Two weeks later**

My uncles funeral had come and gone with me being no happier however Kuga said to me "kid I'm sorry for not helping him I" I said "it's not your fault" I had such a lifeless look in my eyes when I dawned on me  **who knows how many kids are going through this because of the hollow's hell never mind kids what about adults well now I know what I want to do** I got up and asked Kuga "will you guys accept me in the soul society" he looked at me and said "huh" I said to him "I want to become a Shinigami I want hunt every hollow there is and make sure no other child has to go through what I went through" Kuga said "Kid you do know what your saying right if you come with me than there's no way you can live among humans normally again if you do that then I can't guarantee it'll end well" I said "I have nothing to keep me in the world of the living anymore so please let me help" Kuga said "well captain Komamura and the other twelve captain's have been dieing to meet you" he held out his zampakto and opened a senkaimon when he said "last chance are you certain about this" I said "I am and as you said I have so much more to learn" he chuckled as we both walked through.

When I left the senkaimon I was able to get a look at the area around us the Seireitei as I remembered Kuga calling it was more beautiful than any word could describe it looking like a fortress from the feudal era and with such a lush green woodland outside it's walls however my sight seeing was interupted as four men came up one of whom I recognized as captain Komamura he said "Kuga  welcome back as of for you Watanabe welcome for the first time" I said "it's a honour to be here" he said "your two kind" that was when the tallest of them said "so he's the kid you all seem so happy about he looks a bit thin but who knows maybe he'll give me a challenge" I took a look at him and all I could say was he was a God damn giant of a man standing at I'd say about 6'3 if not 6'7 with hair spiked outwards that was when a much shorter person said "he looks like he has potential mabye he'll be of use" I took a look at him he was a far shorter man who had snow white hair that was spiked up at the back and last was a guy who didn't say a word really he looked like he'd rather be elsewhere he had raven black hair with a frown upon his face and the standard captain's robe actually come to think of it they all had them on my observations where stopped as captain Komamura said "if you'll come this way please the captain-commander wants to talk with you".

* * *

I walked into a room filled with other people with the same robe's as captain Komamura with a far older man sitting at the top he said "greetings young man you must be Hibiki Watanabe" I said "I am might I ask your name sir" he said "I am captain-commander Genryūsai Yamamoto the head of the Gotei 13" I said "it's an honour to meet you Captain-commander and might I say the Seireitei is beautiful to look at" he said "your two kind now onto business"  **I had a feeling this is how it would be** Yamamoto said to everyone "as you've all heard by now this young man Hibiki Watanabe despite being a substitute has in less than a month proven himself to have a true talent for our work now normally the law would dictate that we remove his powers but taking into account that he was able to kill a Gillian on his own and awaken his zampakto I say we should spare him and train him to fight like one of us" they all let out an agreeing "aye" he said "it's settled as of today you are one of us your training starts with captain Zaraki tomorrow morning" I said "as you wish sir" I got up to leave and headed for the door with the others.

As I walked out a more younger man came up saying "ah Watanabe I was hoping to steal a minute of your time" I said "sure" I had a look at him he had light brown hair with a soft looking complexion and brown eyes hidden by his glasses actually his eyes and hair were eerily similar to my own he said "first off I'd like to congratulate you on earning the captain-commander's approval few have that honour and second nice work handling that Gillian yourself I can think of only one captain who could do it themselves and that's the captain-commander himself" I said "thank you also I don't think I got your name" he said "oh sorry I'm captain Sosuke Aizen the head of the 5th division"  **wait Aizen Kuga mentioned him once and how I look like nah I'm just overthinking things** he said "are you ok Watanabe" I said "huh oh I'll be fine although I am curious did they say where is be sleeping" he said "I'll walk you there and also" he leaned in a bit and said "watch out tomorrow for captain Zaraki he's known for going a bit far in training" I said "thanks for the warning captain Aizen" we both walked and chatted about different topics such as the customs of the soul society or just general banter.

**The next morning**

"take this" I quickly avoided a strike from captain Zaraki's blade who did a downward strike yeah I've been at this since four this morning and right now I don't know last I checked it was five in the morning what it is now I don't know  **captain Aizen wasn't joking about captain Zaraki going overboard** he began doing multiple slash's at my body that was barely able to block with my nodachi yeah the arrangement was that I wasn't to use my release from after he did his attack he said "you know at first I was afraid you didn't know how to use that blade but it seems I was wrong" I panted a bit and said "and here I was afraid you'd go easy on the new guy but good to know I was wrong" we both chuckled with him saying "I'd say you've earned a quick break" I said "alright" as we sat down I looked to see I was coated in sweat and a little blood from the cuts he made however the real shock was the time read nine o'clock he said "huh you just saw the time didn't you" I said "yeah I did" he laughed and said "well despite this being a training session I have to admit it's fun shame I can't fight you for real" I said "maybe some day I could for now back to training" he laughed louder and said "kid I like your attitude" we both went back at it as though nothing had happened.

* * *

  **That afternoon**

After the morning training with captain Zaraki was over I had a quick lunch break and went straight to Shunpo and hand to hand training with captain Soifon she called out during our current training "your so slow you know that" I moved considerably fast to try and keep up and said "oh yeah I'm just getting warmed up captain" I moved even faster being briefly able to keep up with her however she delivered a jab to my stomach causing me to crash I said "my fault I got cocky" she said "your resilience is impressive Watanabe but can you avoid" she tried going for a gut punch while I was on the ground however I used one hand to block it while landing a hit on her jaw casuing her to fall a little she said to me "only one other person has seen that one coming" I said "really oh and I didn't cause you too much pain did I" she said with a smile "you didn't in fact keep this up and I might enjoy this a lot more than I should" I decided "I'll make things easier for me in terms of movement" I removed my shihakushō's top half leaving the top half of my body exposed but my bottom half covered up I could see a noticeable blush on Soifon's face with me saying "now that that's gone I think I can move a little faster" she brushed off her surprise and said "well than I'll be the one to put it to the test" we both had smiles on our faces as we charged ahead to face eachother.

**That evening**

I returned from training with Captain Soifon feeling overwhelmingly tired that was when a group of people came over saying "hey your the new guy care to join us for drinks" I said "I know in the human world I couldn't as I'd be underage but since A I'm not I the human world and B your nice enough to offer yeah I'll come along" they all said "great" I took the chance to look at them and they all looked like a odd bunch one of them had a feather like thing coming from his eyebrow while another was completely bald the other had red spiked hair and tattoos around his eyes the only girl among them had I couldn't tell if it was strawberry blonde or ginger hair with what I'd describe as over exaggerated breasts and the final one of the group was a guy with blond hair that covered one of his eyes he though looked like the introvert of the group I asked "wait that do I call you all" the eyebrow one said "I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa" the bald one said "I'm Ikkaku Madarame" the red haired one said "Renji Abarai" the girl said "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto I saw your training today and I've got to say your a real cutie" the last guy said "I'm Izuru Kira can I go home please" Rangiku said "nuuh your staying with us and your gonna drink with us" I said "this should be fun although I've never drank before" she said "that makes it all the more fun".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this whole fic this chapter and possibly two afterwards will cover the soul society arc with the next four or five afterwards covering an original arc with Hibiki the lead and after that things will progress into the arrancar invasion arc.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Hibiki's pov**

**One month later**

A month had passed since I arrived at the Seireitei and honestly I was loving it so much here I mean sure the lifestyle change was daunting at first but I quickly adjusted and in that time I'd quickly made an impression on both the lieutenant's and the captain's especially in regards to training captain Zaraki handled my combat training while Soifon covered my hand to hand and Shunpo training as of for Kidō captain Aizen had volunteered for that role and let's just say he was rather impressed in a month I've already gained enough proficiency to use 10 hadō spells and 9 bakudō spells without an incantation overall I had a pretty good place of belonging in the soul society however today I was going to do something that I've been meaning to do for a while now "hey Geiru-ryoku are you there" I was pulled into my other world the one that resembled a forest when my sword said "yes what is it Hibiki" I said "I'm sorry I haven't talked lately but I believe now's the time I'd like to know more about you" I took a look at him he was a figure with a long grey cloak that stretched beyond his legs with a broken renaissance style mask he said "very well what is it I can tell you" I asked "first things first what exactly are you" he said "I am a zampakto spirit the one that residues within your blade and soul my role is to act as both a mentor and friend to you Hibiki" I asked "ok next what can you do" he said "as you witnessed during your awakening I can provide enhanced speed as well as the power to manipulate wind" I said "pretty cool now last question is there anything wrong with my" I was about to finish my question when I felt someone grabbing my shoulder in the real world I said "sorry Geiru-ryoku I've got to go it seems" he said "it's ok just know I shall always defend you no matter where you are".

I was being shaken by Kuga who said "kid the Seireitei is under attack" I said "what" I ran outside with Kuga to see that someone was approaching fast I at first said the "barrier will defend us right" I was quickly proven wrong as the barrier broke with an alarm sounding all over the place when Captain Komamura said "Kuga Watanabe battle positions" I said "is it that bad" he said "sadly yes" Kuga looked at me and said "time to put your training to good use" I said "right". I was told by Captain Komamura to take a number of soldiers he jokingly said it was a leadership exercise however one of them said "sir where exactly are we going" I said "we need to head to the first impact zone as they split into four zones three other groups are investigating them so we need to check out number one" another one said "what should we do in the event combat becomes unavoidable" I said "if you can fight them as hard as you can if not call for back up we have full combat authorisation so don't hesitate" they said "RIGHT" we leapt through the roof tops to get to the first zone.

Myself and my associates got to the first zone when I said "alright fan out find someone had to have survived this" that was when one of them said "sir over there" I looked to see Ikkaku was in battle with a ginger haired boy so I said "alright everyone cut off all get away routes I'll go assist lieutenant Madarame" they said "yes sir" I got to the fight saying "hey Madarame mind if I join in" he said "sure but he's a tough one" I said "even better" the ginger haired boy said "what the" I said "oh not used to two on one" he said "are you kidding me five on one is more my style" I said "funny let's see if this satisfys you"  ** _Gust Geiru-ryoku_  **my blade underwent it's transformation with me asking "tell me young man what's your name" he said "it's Ichigo kurosaki" I said "Ichigo huh well let's see if you can keep up" I prepared my blade and swung it _**Sensō no Arashi**_ the wind pressure sent Ichigo flying back as he tried to hold out however he dug his sword into the wall to hold on I said "Madarame your turn" he said "on it" as he leapt with towards Ichigo he was able to land a solid hit on him although it wasn't enough to bring him down he said "I won't fall I have to save Rukia" I was about to go for another attack however a firework came out of nowhere leaving me and Ikkaku to wait it out as the smoke cleared I saw that Ichigo was gone and one of the soldiers with me said "sir we failed to close of the escape points" I said "it's ok we can always get them next time" Ikkaku asked "what makes you say that" I said "because I could see the fire in Ichigo's eyes they screamed that he will be back" after the fight we returned to monitoring for survivors.

* * *

After myself and my team had finished our sweep of the area we went back to the seventh division barracks to rest up a bit when we got back one of the soldiers said "hey that substitute has quite a lot of skill" another one said "he really is something else" that was when Captain Komamura said "I hear you did well the team you took said you effortlessly gave clear and concise orders" I said "it was nothing they worked hard as well" another soldier said "and another thing that's great about him he's so skilled yet so humble about it" I said "aww guys stop in in gonna blush" my happiness was ended as a messenger said "Watanabe your needed at the fourth division barracks" I asked "what is it" he said "it concerns captain Aizen there's a letter for your eyes only" I said "ok but why do I need to meet him" he said "sir didn't you hear he's dead he was killed not long ago Captain Unohana is examining the body now" I grabbed my zampakto and said "I'm on my way now Captain Komamura I may be gone for a while if that's ok" he said "of course Watanabe the seventh division Willbe ok for a while and Kuga asked me to let you know he's encountered one of the Ryoka have no fear captain Kyōraku was on site to assist him" I said "phew".

As I reached the fourth division barracks I said "I was requested" captain Unohana said "I was examining  Sōsuke's body when I found this" it was a letter that said  _for Hibiki_ I picked it from her hand and opened it up:

_To Hibiki_

_Hello Hibiki if your reading this it means I mustered the courage to give this to you  my reason for which I shall explain although this will be a shock to you._

_Not long after you came to the soul society I got curious about your growth rate and did a DNA test without your knowledge I do apologize for that however what I discovered was that your more than a prodigy Hibiki your my son now I know what your thinking 'how could we only know this now and how did it happen' well the truth is I met your mother Rei many years ago after I was injured in the world of the living she nursed me back to health and in time I saw her for a gentle and beautiful soul and before anyone knew it you were born sadly due to my position as a captain I couldn't have a happy life with you or her I deeply apologize for all the years you wondered where I was and all the time you spent not being able to spend quality time with me._

_I hope someday you can find it in yourself to forgive me for being such a lousy excuse of a father._

_From your proud and loving father_

_Sōsuke Aizen_

I felt tears emerging from my eyes as I said "no n no this can't be" I shouted "I CAN'T LOSE HIM AS WELL" I collapsed to my knees muttering "n noo" I've waited so long to find out who's my dad yet when I do he's dead why why does this world just love to take things from me first mom than uncle now dad why that was when Unohana said "Watanabe I'm sorry I should have saved him" I said "no I'm gonna kill the bastard who did this" as if by fate the alarms sounded with a messenger saying "Ryoka spotted near Sōkyoku hill repeat" I said "captain if you don't mind I'm going to take my leave it seems out pest problem has just gotten worse" she said "it's ok" I then said "and if possible I'd like to arrange a proper burial for my father" she said "we'll make the arrangements and again I'm sorry if you need to talk just come on by" I said "thank you" while brushing a tear from my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Hibiki's pov**

**Sōkyoku hill**

I arrived at the hill where a number of captain's and lieutenant's were gathered  **oh yeah I forgot about the execution to bad I never go to know the girl Renji spoke quite highly of her** however Ichigo was standing there ready to try and save her he managed to get her free but I stopped him from making a run for it by slashing his shoulder he said "damn when did you" I said "get so strong well a very important person died today so I'm in a bit of a foul mood" I was about to continue the fight when Captain Kuchiki said "Watanabe stand down I'll take him on" I was about to argue when he said "Captain Soifon looks like she may need your help" I said "alright fine but know I'm no happier" I stormed off to save Soifon. As I reached her location she was in a heated battle with a woman I'd never seen before although what I could see was that these two A had some history and B were both really powerful combatants however Soifon called out "what the hell are you doing here Watanabe" I said "captain Kuchiki ordered me to assist you" she said "I don't need any besides I'm winning" she was kicked in the stomach at that stage sending her flying I responded quickly by grabbing her so she wouldn't injure herself that was when she said "ok fine you can help".

I discarded my zampakto as it would be useless in a fight like this one and instead chose to take the hand to hand approach as I headed for Yoruichi as I now knew her I performed a strike on her left while Soifon did one on her right the latter of which she failed to avoid when she was stuck I quickly made a move for a jaw strike while Soifon made a quick strike to her back with her elbow Yoruichi had clearly felt the pain from that one however she delivered a quick punch to my stomach and a kick to Soifon's sending us flying she said "you boy aren't half bad" I said "I get that a lot these days" I did that as I saw Soifon had snuck up behind her with her easily getting the jump on her I was about to go help out when we all got a call that captain Kuchiki had been beaten and everyone was to rush towards Sōkyoku hill Soifon said "we'll settle this later" as we moved ahead to the designated location.

When we got there not only was Captain Ichimaru and Captain Tōsen were already there with a number of people who surrounded them however the real shocker was captain Aizen was standing there I shouted "da" I was interupted as he fired a Hadō spell at me I said "wh why" he explained "you all never saw this coming this whole time I've been betraying you all" he explained how what he put Rukia through was all part of his elaborate plan to capture what he called the Hōgyoku and that's why he needed the sōkyoku so that he could easily extract it he declared himself our enemy when I asked "wait if everything was a lie than am I not" he said "my son sadly you are but I'll let you in on a little something remember your precious mother" I was dreading where this was going as he said "it was me who killed her I wanted her in an attempt to make a child that could surpass me but instead I got you so as a way of removing the miscalculation from the sum I ended her life" I was completely distraught as I said "n no no NOOOO it's all a lie" he said "face reality if I really loved you I'd have wasted time on you years ago however since I didn't well your a smart boy" I I couldn't accept it when I said "you killed her you killed mom" he said "repeating me are we" I said "you you BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU TEAR YOU TO SHREADS I'LL KILL YOU" I had finally snapped and in my rage I raced towards him with my blade drawn as I began violently slashing at him despite the fact he was blocking my everystrike that was when I felt something creep across my face somehow though it made my rage increase even more and I was acting on pure rage somehow I fired a indigo coloured blast from my hands when Aizen said to me  _ **Hadō #90 Kurohitsugi**_ i was surrounded by a black void and felt myself being stabbed casuing me to fall and collapse.

* * *

**two day's later**

I awoke from my slumber slowly regaining my vision as I did when I woke up I saw Soifon and Kuga the latter of who rushed up to give me a hug saying "I'm so happy your alive kid" I said "it's nice to see you Kuga how long was I gone for" he said "two days to be exact me and the other captain's took turns to watch you" I said "sorry for worrying everyone" Soifon said "it's fine everyone's happy your alive although I have to ask what's this thing" she held up a mask although it looked to be in poor shape as it was shattered everywhere except for the part that would cover my faces top right half I said "I don't know i know you'll never believe me but I've never seen it before" she said "we found you wearing it when you went berserk and believe me captain kurotsuchi has been very eager to study it however when ever we removed it from this room we always found it at your side" I said "again the first time I've ever seen it" she said "right well sports keep it with us so it can be studied".

As I left the hospital I was approached by captain-commander Yamamoto who told me "Hibiki Watanabe the time has come for you to become the official protector of Karakura town" I said "that means I have to go back doesn't it" he said "yes however due to how big an impression you made here we shall permit you to come and go as you please" captain Ukitake aproached me saying "this is your combat pass with it you can enter your Shinigami form even while in the world of the living however your not the only one" that was when Ichigo came along saying "so we're working together it seems"  **oh crap** I said "are you sure sir he was one of the invaders" that was when Yamamoto said "he's been cleared of all crimes as have his accomplices" I said "alright hey Ichigo" he looked at me when I said "let's kick ass together" he gave me a fist bump to symbolise our newfound partnership as we headed back to the world of the living.

As I re-entered the world of the living I thought about what I'd done in the soul society how I'd come to love everyone's various quirks to their personalities be it Ikkaku's love for a fight or Izuru and his preference to be alone or Rangiku and her love for drinking and I'll never forget Soifon and her training sessions I mean sure it was hard at first but in the end it taught me what I needed to survive yet when I think of her I have this feeling in my chest a feeling similar to comfort and being content whenever I'm near her  **no she's a captain you shouldn't feel this way she's miles out of your league Hibiki** as I returned I got a message from Captain Komamura saying "oh and by the way nobody mentioned but no one I karakura town can remember you as we removed you from their memories before you ask we didn't expect you to have to go home I'm sorry Watanabe I wish I could do more but this is how it is" I decided "oh well a fresh start".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter felt rushed because it did for me again sorry.


	7. Intrigues and interest collide

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Hibiki's pov**

**That night**

I sat in the living room of my new apartment courtesy of the Gotei 13  **I can always count on them** with a number of my things that they'd taken from my old house as I sat I placed my zampakto on the floor and asked "hey Geiru-ryoku you there" he said "I'm right here Hibiki" I suddenly found myself in the inner world with me asking "I'd like to know what the heck was that thing that possessed me the other day I will admit I lied to Soifon I felt another beings presence when I went berserk" he said "I had a feeling you did Hibiki I guess it's time you came out" that was when a figure charged at me giving me only mere seconds to avoid when I got a look at him he looked exactly like me except for the fact he had a set of white eyes and black sclera he was also in a navy blue version of my Shihakushō the other me said "well shit it's you" I said "funny considering we have the same fucking face" the other me laughed maniacally saying "oh fair point now give me your body" I sarcastically said "at least take us to dinner first" that got him rather annoyed when he said "damn it when did we become such a sarcastic bastard" I said "since now anyways why'd you posses me" he said "because I'm sick of hiding in your body I say it's time I came out to play a bit" I asked "I'm sorry what you said hiding in my body" he said "you haven't figured it out yet have you I am a hollow more than that I'm your inner hollow I've been within you since you were born and I'll be there for a lot longer" I couldn't believe it this whole time I'd had a hollow in me and I've spent so much time killing them  I asked "what do I call you then" he said "I'm Hibiki Watanabe" I said "no I am" he said "no it's me" we spent ten minutes going back and forth with the arguments when Geiru-ryoku said "ENOUGH how about we call you one name and the other a different name" I said "works for me" that was when the hollow me said "fine you can be called Hibiki" I said "I'll call you Ao since you have blue clothing" he said "your stupid" as I left I said "wrong we are stupid".

The next day I left to go on patrol best part of not being remembered by anyone is that you don't need school anymore that was when I saw my first kill of the day it was a lowly looking hollow with me saying "sorry to cut in on your feast" I said that as I slashed into the hollow with me thinking  **Ao was right I have become a sarcastic bastard** that was when the man himself said "told ya so" I said "wait what" he said "oh for you know I can talk with you in your head since you haven't rejected me yet also I can see your thoughts and man am I seeing some filthy things about that Soifon lady" I said "shut up Ao" he chuckled saying "don't you mean we should shut up" I sighed and said "this is gonna get really confusing after a while" he said "don't we know it". It had been about four hours now and I'd built up quite the count for today taking down at least twelve hollow's so far "is it me or are there more than usual" Ao said "it's because of the town being spirituality enriched this place is like a all you can eat buffet to them" I said "that's the weirdest analogy I've ever heard" he said "just hunt them" that was when a butter fly appeared saying "Watanabe it's Komamura your needed in the Seireitei" I said "on it captain".

**At the Seireitei**

~~~~I arrived at the captain's meeting chamber with all of them gathering a round me I asked "you called for me" captain-commander Yamamoto said "Watanabe we have an assignment for you one of the up most importance" I said "what might it be" he said "just this morning we received a letter from one of our noble clans saying that they have been threatened lately" I asked "what does this have to do with me sir" he said "well that's the strange thing they requested you handle things personally and before you ask the clan is know as the Gotenzou clan" I said "wait as in the people who supply the uniforms who'd want to threaten them" he said "that's what you need to find out" I stood up saying "very well I accept this assignment" as I was about to leave he said "one moment" I turned around as he said "this is more than just us helping out one of our aids it will help you out as well" I had a puzzled look on my fave as he said "we don't know how but the details of your relationship with Sōsuke have leaked" I said "and since he's now a traitor people are worried I'll follow in the footsteps of daddy dearest" he said "precisely" I said to him "very well sir if it'll help out both the Gotei 13 and myself than I shall do this task" he said "dismissed".

* * *

**At the Gotenzou estate**

I arrived at the estate with very little trouble as I was greeted by a number of the family servants who said "you must be Watanabe-sama it's a pleasure to meet you" I said "it's an honour being here and please theres no need for the sama honorific just Watanabe will be fine" they said "as you wish" I heard Ao say to me "these people are strange" I said "yeah well your strange to them" he simply muttered "fuck you" I said "more like fuck us" he complained saying "this is becoming weird". As I walked in I was surrounded by the family servants and a much older looking gentleman who said "greetings young Watanabe I'm Ryotaro Gotenzou current head of the Gotenzou clan" I said "it's a pleasure and a honour to be here" he said "come now let's discuss business" I walked into his office where no one could hear us.

When we got in he said "ok I'll say it now I desperately need your help" I asked "what's the problem sir" he said "well it started out a few months ago when one of the other clans the amajiki clan aproached us with an offer of marriage between my daughter and their eldest son" I asked "forgive me for being rude but don't arranged marriages happen all the time among the noble clans" he said "ordinarily yes however I turned down the offer as well it sounds selfish but I don't want to marry my daughter off to some older man with debauched desires" he wispered "rumour has it he is far from polite to women" I said "right but what happened afterwards" he said "well that's the thing afterwards he stormed out in discust and for the past few weeks we've had a increase in hollow attacks at first I thought it was some form of a hunting season for them" I said "but now you think someone's somehow luring them here" he said "precisely if this is an intimidation tactic than I must say it's going to far" we were about to talk more when we heard a small child shout "heeelp" he said "that's Maiyuki my daughter" I saw a number of hollow's were surrounding her when I said "get the servants to safety I'll save the child" he said "right" I held my sword in my hand thinking  **it's time for me to cut loose.**

The child was screaming when I leapt in slicing one of the hollow's in half I said "ok little ducks it's hunting season" Ao said "really that's the best you can do" I ignored him as I raced for the other four the first one tried to slam me into the ground however I performed a spell  _ **Hadō #63 Raikōhō**_ The hollow I aimed it at was electrified by the lightning bullet I sent for it as the remainder of them went for the child again I sliced two of them in half while impaling the last the child asked "th thank you Mr" I said "hey no problem". After a clean up crew came Ryotaro said "I am so sorry that you had to fight them" I said "it's nothing also is the child ok" little Maiyuki came out saying "hu huh yeah I'm fine" Ryotaro said "she's always been a bit of a shy one" Maiyuki said "th thank you Mr" I knelt down and said "it's ok little one your safe now" I asked "could it be that thing you mentioned" he said "it has to be him it can't be anything else at this stage" I decided "sir I'd like to handle him myself" he said "as you wish it is why we called you".

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Hibiki's pov**

I sent a message to captain Komamura to explain the situation when he said "I see excellent work Watanabe I'll have the Onmitsukidō do a sweep of the amajiki estate see if they can turn up anything" I said "thank you captain and also one other thing" he asked "what is it" I asked "is it possible for a Shinigami to have hollow abilities" he said "why'd you ask" I said "I'm just curious that's all" he said "well as far as I know there was a group of Shinigami who gained hollow powers a few hundred years ago where they are now I don't know although Aizen did mention that a Shinigami who wants to get stronger must break the barrier between hollow and Shinigami" I said "so it could be possible" he said "I'm not really a expert in that field if anything you should ask captain kurotsuchi this is more hair field" I said "alright and thank you captain" he said "it's alright and I'm sending Kuga to assist you" I said "that'll be nice" I ended the call and prepared for my next outing.

I was in the area that Ryotaro had mentioned to me as the first sight of the hollow attacks my plan was to examine if anything was left behind that way I could see if the hollow's were being drawn here or if it was just them acting odd I said to myself "ok time to put that trick Soifon taught me" I using Shunpo raced around the area as fast as I could to find any clues that was when I found something I examined it saying "what the and why would hollow bait just be lef lying about" I was about to touch it when Ao said "don't touch it that's hollow poison not hollow bait" I said "what the" he said "the stench is an exact match really its a shame no one else could figure out it was here" I asked "than why use hollow poison if the hollow's have moved around a bit" he said "how should I know your the one playing detective right now" that was when I asked "hey Ao just how powerful are you" he said "I'd say quite powerful but I'd watch out for that kurosaki kid there's something in him that doesn't feel right" I said "noted although Ichigo right now seems like he's fairly harmless" he said "right now yeah and that reminds me I have a proposition for you" I asked "what would that be Ao" he said "if a fight is proving to be to difficult for you than while I could forcibly take control of you it is possible for you to give me control" I said "on one condition" he said "go on" I said "try and keep my body in one piece" he chuckled saying "fair enough".

After I scoured the area I returned to the Gotenzou estate to report my findings however Kuga was already there I said "hey Kuga how've you been" he said "hey kid yeah I'm fine although I'm not liking this situation one bit" I said "neither am I" I told him about the hollow poison that I'd found without mentioning Ao when he said "hollow poison huh that stuffs illegal" I asked "how so" he said "well the first generation variant of it in particular was made to target hollow's well let's just say the problem was it was too good on all races" I said "so it kills both Shinigami and hollow's how exactly" he said "the problem with it was that it targets spirituality rich beings and since both hollow's and Shinigami fit that category" I said "it makes it just as leathal to them as it is to us" he said "bingo" I said to him "I managed to secure a small sample perhaps captain kurotsuchi could analyze it" he said "good thinking kid I'll send it to him" before he left I said "hey Kuga" he looked at me when I said "it's really good to be able to work with you again" he said "likewise kid" he left with a smile on his face  **everything will be fine if I have him with me.**

* * *

I received a call from captain Komamura who said "the Onmitsukidō reported back to us" I said "that's good what did they find" he said "that's the thing they tried to enter the Amajiki clan estate but all they found was hollow's floating about" I said "what the" he said "that's where it gets even stranger the servants didn't seem to notice them it's as if they weren't even their" I said "ok this is getting weird" he said "I agree although to confirm our suspicions I want you and Kuga to investigate if need be you can call for backup but for now I want it to be just you two" I said "alright sir".

I left the guest room to go inform Kuga about the development however I was ambushed by a big and bulky man with a axe who said "give us the girl now" I said "what Maiyuki not a chance" he said "than die" I drew my blade as I knew a fight was unavoidable as of now. He rushed towards me with his axe held high as I quickly blocked however he delivered a quick kick to my stomach sending me flying "bad move meathead" I rushed him cutting at his arm and while I did let out a bit of blood I watched and said "what the" his arm had a white substance leaking out of it as his wound healed itself I heard Ao say "Hibiki be careful that thing coming from him it's not natural" I asked "what is it then" he said "that stuff is Reiryoku more importantly it's a hollows" I said "what the a hollows but he's not a" my confusion had to be pushed to the side when I saw he was crying out in pain and emitting a massive spiritual pressure Ao said "get ready for this" the Reiryoku had covered his skin and moved up to his face as he gained a mask made out of it the mask was nothing impressive just a basic white mask that exposed his eyes and mouth although he let out a distorted snarl I said "it's it's a hollow mask" he had clearly lost control at that stage so I decided to end this now before he killed anyone.

I headed for my foe saying "I won't let you kill anyone" he lashed at me with his axe swinging it randomly as I kept blocking and dodging  **shit he's got me on the defensive think Hibiki think what would Captain Zaraki do come on I know** this time I let him swing his axe at me however instead of using my sword I used one hand and pushed a bit casuing him to go flying  **use the impact force of his weapon against him I'll have to thank the captain for that one** I decided it was time to stop playing around with this fight  _ **Gust Geiru-ryoku**_ as I prepared my Shikai I waited until he got close enough and swung my blade **Sensō no Arashi** I sent him flying again with a blast of wind as he couldn't hold it off however to my surprise another Shikai was activated  _ **Flood them Dai kōzui**_ a huge wave of water came in and surrounded the attacker when a voice I recognized said "now be one with the wave" I said "Kuga this is your zampakto's power" he said "indeed Dai kōzui with it I can control water of all kinds and the best part is mine is pure water so electrical powers can't do a thing to me" I said "it's so cool" he looked at me saying "I'm know right".

After Kuga interviened the attacker was subdued and taken into custody the matter of his hollow mask did bother me though however I decided to let the others question him on that front for now I had to get examined for any injuries I had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to end this current arc at this chapter and the next one will feature the beginning of the arrancar invasion because I've been waiting to reach that arc for a while now.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Hibiki's pov**

I waited in the Gotenzou estate when Captain's kurotsuchi, Soifon and Komamura arrived with Kuga I knelt saying "Captain's it's an honour" Captain Komamura said "you can stand Watanabe we only CA e because of the incident that just happened" I said "you mean the guy with the hollow mask right" he said "that's correct" captain kurotsuchi interupted saying "it would seem that he was the result of a failed Hollowfication honestly it was one of the poorest attempts at genetic modification I've ever seen" captain Komamura said "thank you Mayuri for your input but as I was saying the culprit admitted that he worked for the Amajiki clan so we have authorisation from the captain-commander to arrest the family" I said "as in the whole clan" he said "we will at first but anyone who had no role in the current situation will be released as of for the guilty parties well it's up to the tribunal to decide what we do with them" I said "alright if that's what we need to do than let's do it" captain kurotsuchi said "I won't be joining you I have a project I'm working on right now" I said "I hope it goes well captain kurotsuchi" he said "oh it will in fact think of it as a gift for" captain Komamura said "Mayuri don't you know what the captain-commander said about it" I didn't want to ask about it so I just let the matter go.

We arrived at the Amajiki estate with me saying "so this is the oh man you guys weren't joking about the hollow's hanging about" Kuga said "should we kill them" Captain Komamura said "I'll handle it" he held out his sword  _ **Bankai **Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō****_ a gigantic samurai standing at over at least a hundred metres tall appeared with captain Komamura standing with his sword at the ready I said "what the hell is that thing" Kuga said "that is captain Komamura's Bankai Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō and I have to say it's one of the best things I've ever seen" I asked "what the hecks a Bankai" Kuga explained "it's the final and ultimate release form for a zampakto however it takes nearly ten years to achieve" I asked "do you have one" he said "I do but I well let's just say I'm not that fond of mine" I said "fair enough" our talk was interupted as captain Komamura swung his sword with the giant copying his movements in one swift move he wiped out all the hollow's with me saying "this power it's it's incredible" the giant vanished as captain Komamura sent it away with him saying "now for the main event".

Me, Kuga, Soifon and Komamura all headed inside the estate with a number of other soldiers behind us to make the arrests they needed I said "hey Kuga what do we know of the defenses" I spoke to soon as a number of gurads with the  Amajiki family crest on their shoulders saying "Intruders you must die" as we all drew our blades Kuga said "you had to go and jinx it huh Hibiki" I said "oh for am I cursed because lately all the bad shit has happened to me" Kuga said  "you could ask captain kurotsuchi mabye it's genetic" I said "I'd rather ask someone else I'd you don't mind and anyways let's fight" I drew my blade and began engaging them in combat  **gotta avoid using my Shikai I'm in a crowded space and it could possibly harm my allies** While I couldn't activate my Shikai Soifon did  **Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi** her finger had a stinger like tool attached to it all of a sudden she leapt at at least four of the men who stood before us I said "did it um do anything" she said "give it a minute" that was when they disappeared into a black smoke like substance I asked "what the" she said "that is Suzumebachi's main technique Nigeki Kessatsu with it I can kill a person in two strikes and yes I am willing to use it on anyone" I said "it's certainly a impressive technique" **consider me both horny and scared** Ao said "ha knew it you think those things about the lady" I said "shut up Ao" however Geiru-ryoku said "your not exactly subtle about those thoughts Hibiki" I said "wait Geiru-ryoku you can see my thoughts" he said "every last one of them"  **ah crap** he said "see what I mean".

* * *

We raced through the halls of the estate finishing off any combatants who stood against us when we eventually encountered the head of the family he stood up saying "greeting's all of you I am Unaska Amajiki the head of the Amajiki family have you come to bow down to me who am I kidding of course a peasant has" he had a maniacal laughter with Kuga saying "he's utterly lost it huh" I said "no kidding" that was when we heard a boy shout out "help he's gone mad" I saw a not about my age who said "I'm Minoru Amajiki please stop father he's gone mad" I asked "first I'd like to know what's with the hollows and that guy you Hollowfied" he said "you Shinigami are so simple minded think why hunt hollows when you can just as easily control them just imagine the power the soul society could gain from it" I said "absolutely not you are you mad" everyone said "yes" even Ao and Geiru-ryoku I asked "ok so that explains that but something doesn't add up what's with the Gotenzou clan heiress why'd you want her to marry your son" he said "are you kidding me women are only good for making babies and being subservient hence why I got the little brat but her father rejected my kind offer he's been poisoned by her" ok that was it I had it with this guy so I said "so treason and misogyny I can't tell what's pissing me of more" I looked at the others and said "hey Kuga could you move a little to the right and Captain's could you both grab the boy their" Kuga asked "Hibiki what are you" I said "I'm gonna do something absolutely insane" I searched in myself and said "hey Ao remember that proposition you gave me" he said "you mean" I said "yup fancy a bit of time at the wheel" he said "I never thought you'd ask" I let Ao take over my body so he could destroy the man before us with him entering a similar state  **I hope the captain's can forgive me for this.**

While Ao was in control of my body I was still able to watch him do his thing he launched at Unaska with unimaginable speed while expertly avoiding his attacks although he was able to counter most Ao's moves I said to him "let's try a different way as clearly technique isn't going to work here" he said "fair enough" somehow I was able to maintain partial control over myself enough that I could talk with Ao at the very least he started going free-style leaving our attacks largely unreadable although this was causing him to loose more and more control Ao said "you know I'm actually enjoying this fight but I'd say it's time to end this" o said "your in control right now Ao" he held out his hand and charged a Indigo coloured blast waiting until the right moment to fire he said "and jackpot" the blast sent Unaska flying while making him spit out blood as Kuga said "Hibiki what the" I felt my mask disappear with Ao wispering "It's on you now buddy" I said to Kuga "I can explain I want to" he looked mad so I told him everything about how Ao's been inside me for a long time now and howme and him accepted eachother long ago he said with a cautious tone "are you still you though as in right now" I said "I am right now I'm sorry I should have" he said "I'm just messing with you kid" I was left in a state of confusion when he said "we all knew you had hollow powers the DNA test we did when you joined we found out then" I shouted "AND YOU DIDN'T THINK FOR A SINGLE SECOND TO SAY 'OH HEY HIBIKI NOT SURE IF YOUR AWARE BUT THERE'S A GOD DAMN HOLLOW INSIDE YOU" he laughed saying "oh man Renji owes me that drink now" I said "you you assshole's you made a bet on how I'd react come on Kuga why'd you do this" he said "because A it was funny and B even if you have a hollow in you your still you I mean you never asked to have one in you so I'm won't judge however it's only right that we let someone study it even if it's only to find out how developed it is" I said "Kuga" I hugged him thinking  **he's a good guy deep down although I do feel bad for hiding it** Ao said "could you two get anymore gay right now" I said "piss of Ao" he just laughed knowing what he'd done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm wondering what do you guys think of the relationship between Ao and Hibiki do you like it or do you not it's just I was trying to go for a different angle to what they took with Ichigo were hibiki's willing to accept Ao unlike Ichigo who tried to reject his inner hollow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's time for the arc I've been waiting to reach the arrancar invasion arc as you can tell I really liked this arc mostly because I love the arrancar so without further ado let's begin.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zampakto usage and other power's_**

**Hibiki's pov**

**One weeks later**

In the aftermath of the Amajiki mess the dust was starting to settle turns out none of the other clan members had known of Unaska's plan so they all got let go and as of for the hollow poison that was placed by a servant of the Gotenzou clan she's being tried as we speak and me I was still mad they knew of my hollow but never told me overall though people weren't to mad about it the soldiers still admired me and the other lieutenant's were ok with it the captain's while they did accept it they were still being vigilant for the chance that Ao might go out of control however today I was being given a gift from the captain's with captain kurotsuchi saying "this is something I've been working on for a while now" I asked "what exactly is it may I ask" he said "this is a time deceleration chamber you can guess what the name implies" I said "so times slower in there than out here" he said "Immensely so in fact a day out here is twenty years in there" I said "what the" he said "and with the permission of the captain-commander it's being given to you for your training also it's a bit of field test for me" I said "wait what you haven't tested this thing our yet" he said "that's your job now not mine ta ta for now" he disappeared in a flash with Captain Kuchiki and Kuga saying "in here we're going to train you to unlock your Bankai" I said "but that takes oh I get it" he said "normally it takes ten years to master it so I'd say you have plenty of time to handle it" I decided to go in and begin my training.

**A week later**

I left the training room with captain Kuchiki who said "for a substitute your a powerful combatant Watanabe" I said "and I can see why your a captain but seriously what the hecks up with that senbonzakura thing" he said "I could say the same about your Bankai boy" that was when all the captain's and lieutenant's surrounded us saying "did you not try to keep track of time" I said "what how long were we" Rangiku said "a week" I said "wait so if it's twenty" I screamed "we've been gone for the equivalent of nearly 140 years" Kuga said "yet you still look as old as you did a week ago" Mayuri said "he simply changed from a power perspective not a biological perspective" I said "so I won't age but my body will grow more powerful while in there" he said "correct tell me fancy joining the twelfth division I'm sure a mind like yours would flourish with us" I was about to tell him when we got a call saying "unknown enemies in the world of the living repeat" I said "I'm going there now it's a shame I was gonna demonstrate my Bankai as well" Rangiku asked "just what did you and captain captain Kuchiki do in there" I said "I'd rather not say".

As I aproached the Senkaimon to hard for the world of the living a blast of energy came out nearly killing me I shouted "the hell" with a number of guards arriving saying "Watanabe please get back" a number of captain's and lieutenant's came saying "what happened" Kuga stood next to me with Ikkaku and Izaru activating their Shikai's as a figure came out the portal saying "tell me which one of you is Hibiki Watanabe". I had a look at the man standing their he had blond hair with aqua blue eyes standing at about my height (that's about 5'8 I know) wearing a pale white Shihakushō and a belt to hold his sword I noticed part of a mask on the left side of his face with me asking "who are you and what do you want" he said "forgive me I didn't introduce myself I am Alejandro Harribel one of the Espada serving Sōsuke Aizen" hearing his name just angered me with Ao saying "easy Hibiki" he carried on saying "I wish to know who is Hibiki Watanabe" I came forward and said "I am now than care to explain who and what you are" he said "I am an arrancar serving Sōsuke Aizen in his army" Captain Komamura said "what he has an arrancar army" Alejandro said "correct I was formerly the Noveno Espada however now I am without a rank" I said "so you plan to kill me and take it back" he said "no were it that easy I wouldn't be here no I want to fight you to test you truth is I've been feeling empty inside" I said "and you want to fill the void through combat" he said "correct" I said to him "fine I'll face you on one condition we do so in the air I wouldn't want to cause any damage on the ground" he said "acceptable now" he drew his blade "face me with everything you have".

* * *

I flew into the air with Alejandro arriving with me he had a alert and ready stance yet a fire in his eyes as if to say _I'll give it all I've got_ I stood ready and said "are you sure you want this" he said "I'm prepared for anything you can throw at me" I with a smirk on my face said "I warned you" I held out my zampakto and said _**Bankai**_   _ **now breeze K**_ _ **ōhai no kaze**_ my nodachi changed into a axe with two Cresent moon shaped blades being steel gray in colour and a chain connecting it to you waist Alejandro said "I was never informed you had a Bankai" I said "what can I say I trained all week to get here now come at me" I held my axe at him with him saying "now I'm curious to see how this ends" we charged yelling out loud as I prepared for the fight of my life.

I quickly closed the gap between us with my first attack causing a large shockwave Alejandro making his next move with a slash to my side that I avoided albeit with a cut into my uniform I said "not bad" I moved in with a downward strike to his head that he blocked quickly he made my next move with a spell **_Hadō #4 Byakurai_** He lost a part of his uniform however his skin was undamaged I said "what the" he explained "what you just witnessed was my Hierro with it my skin becomes far stronger and makes me more resilient to damage all arrancar come with this power" I said "that's" he said "although I haven't had to activate that power in a long time" I said 'so I'm the first huh well than let me demonstrate my power" _**Kōhai no bōfū**_ I created a tornado that began swirling around with me saying "how'd you like this huh and I have another party trick for you" I held the side of my face with a violet energy manifesting a mask to cover my face I said "I trained more than my Bankai I had some time to kill so i practiced my Hollowfication a bit and let me tell you I feel more powerful already" my mask was one that covered my whole face with butterfly motif to it and blue lines that traced along the outside of it he said "amazing you seem to be full of surprises than again you are Aizen's desendant" with a distorted voice I said "let's continue shall we".

With the boost to my power from Hollowfication I was even faster now than I was before with my power being uncontainable now with every step I made a shockwave and every strike I was causing the air to explode in fact you could see my violet Reiatsu that combined with the tornado that Kōhai no kaze had made well um  **I'll clean up later** I saw Alejandro prepare a cero blast out of sheer cockyness I smaked it aside with my axe however it was heading for my allies more importantly it was heading for Soifon  **no I can't** using my speed I was able to get infront of the blast with it hitting my back I did spit out a little blood because of it with Kuga shouting "KID" Soifon cried out "NOOO" I said to them "I'm I'm fine guys just wait ok I'll beat him and come back" I raced back up and began an onslaught of cero blasts and axe strikes against Alejandro who was now struggling to keep up he said "how this power it it ISNT NATURAL" I said "only one thing is natural that I will beat you" I restarted my onslaught keeping him on his toes as I did with me saying "I will beat you" I swung my axe saying "I'll beat the Espada" I fired a cero blast and said "but most of all I will beat Aizen" my final axe strike left him bleeding Immensely as he fell to the ground he said "I concede now I'd like to talk" I said "what" he said "I said I've been feeling empty lately and that I wanted to fill the void through fighting and this whole fight it's proven you will understand me now may we talk" I said "fine but I'm taking you to get that wound checked up" he said "no need" the wound healed itself as he said "high speed regeneration" he left me shocked as we desended to the ground with me still being shocked by his regeneration.

* * *

After mine and Alejandro had our fight he turned himself in and answered all questions about the Espada and the arrancar with Mayuri taking notes  **lot's and lot's of notes** however the main question was answered when Captain Komamura said "did you have anything to do with the recent attack in karakura town" he said "oh by Ulquiorra no I had nothing to do with that in fact by coming here you could say I'm something of a traitor to them" I said "so this is a detection" he said "you could think of it like that although I doubt you guys would want to work with me" I said "I'll work with you on one condition" he asked "what would that be" I said "you teach me how you fight like that with your hollow powers I mean sure I've got more control over my inner hollow but I definitely need a teacher on how to use the powers" he said "very well but my sister will kill me if she finds me" I had a confused look when he said "my sister's the tres Espada Tier Harribel" I didn't know what to say to that and I wouldn't for years to come.

As I aproached my room in the Seireitei I took off my Shihakushō's top half leaving my chest exposed saying "what a day hope Ichigo did ok huh" I saw a letter on my desk as I said "hello hello hello what might you be" I could smell the scent of lavenders from the envelope and a heart shaped seal as I opened it I found a letter was waiting for me it read:

_To Hibiki Watanabe,_

_You won't yet know who I am but I time you'll figure it out right now though I'd like to say I have a crush on you i have witnessed your growth from a rookie fresh out the factory to a fine and powerful fighter but more than that I have come to love your compassion and understanding, your bravery and courage, your intellect and pride and your handsome appearance. Some day you'll receive a confession from me but for now this'll keep you on your toes._

_From your secret admirer S.B_

I put the letter down saying to myself "think Hibiki who would send you this and who the hell do I know that has S.B for initials dang it still seems someone has a deep admiration for me" I thought it could just be a prank or a recruit however So said "I'm sensing some strong emotions coming from that thing whoever it was clearly has deep rooted feelings for you" I said "I do t know ah you know what I'm going to bed I'm tired" I collapsed into my bed thinking  **but still who could it be.**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for zanpakto usage and other power's_**

**Hibiki's pov**

After my fight with Alejandro I had soared in popularity around the soul society  **shame that women won't leave me alone** **I mean really I need sleep as well kid's not being harassed at the equivalent of 3 o'clock in the morning** and there was a lot of talk of giving me a lieutenant position but I'm not holding my breath anyway due to the arrancar attack yesterday that Ichigo successfully held off  **you go boy** myself, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kuga and captain Hitsugaya had been sent in to assist Ichigo although right now we were being glared at by a number of students as even though we had the school's uniform on we still stuck out like a sore thumb.

Eventually we reached Ichigo's class with Kuga asking "does it feel wierd being back here kid" I said to him "a little but fortunately no one noticed me here even before we made them forget who I am" he said "yeah I'm really sorry about that but hey no more school" I chuckled saying "yeah that's true" Ao wispered "could you two get anymore gay" I said "don't you mean can't WE get anymore gay" out of discust he called out "ah piss off Hibiki" Geiru-ryoku muttered "he can't be gay he keeps having filthy thoughts about that Soifon lady" while I was busy arguing with the two of them the others had explained the situation to Ichigo who said to me "Hibiki it's been a while how was thing's in the soul society" I told him "oh you know the usual I stop an entire clan from committing treason said clan tries to kill me and oh yeah I beat an arrancar who now is working with us so not much" he with a dumbstruck look on his face said "how have you had all the fun" I said "it hasn't been as fun as I thought".

After the situation at school we arrived at Ichigo's house with Hitsugaya explaining to him and the rest of us what the arrancar were and the classifications of menos class hollow's the plan was that we stay for a few nights night's in karakura town albeit in different locations tonight I was staying with Kuga at my apartment. While we got ready for a rest I heard something drop through the letterbox with me saying "what the" when I saw it I said "again really" Kuga asked "huh what's wrong kid" I showed him the letter it was the same as last time lavender scented envelope with a heart shaped seal he said "well let's read it shall we" I opened it saying it out loud:

_To Hibiki Watanabe,_

_I heard you are heading to the world of the living for sometime that's a shame really I was hoping you'd stay behind but I digress I just want to say good luck on your mission and hopefully you'll come back in one piece but than again a man with your power and charm wouldn't even suffer a scratch on a mission so simple._

_Hope we can speak again soon,_

_From your admirer S.B_

Kuga said "so who the hecks S.B huh" I said "I wish I knew I can't think of anybody with those initials or who uses that codename" he said "still it sounds like someone has a crush on you kid" I said "yeah but if you don't mind me I'm going to get some rest because I am exhausted right now".

* * *

I was soundly asleep when I felt Kuga push me saying "kid wake up we got a problem" I muttered "f five more minutes" he said "hey captain Soifon's standing completely nude over there" I shout up saying "what the" he burst out laughing while saying "it's a joke kid relax but Rangiku owes me that drink" I said "wha" he told me "while we do have a emergency on our hands me and her made a bet that you have feelings for captain Soifon the deal was if you do she owes me a drink if not then I owe her one" I said "I um oh crud" he said "relax kid I won't tell anyone for now let's go fight some arrancar" we left with our bodies being left behind in my apartment.

As we moved around town Kuga got a signal from Rukia who had just joined us informing him that the arrancar were hunting anyone with a spiritual presence I said "are you kidding me that's who knows how many people we can't cover that much ground" he said "relax we've been told to split up we just need to cover this area and we'll" before he could finish a figure launched at him delivering a kick to the stomach and another attempting to slash me from behind I quickly ducked down and delivered a kick to his leg throwing my attacker of balance  **thank you Soifon for teaching me that** as me and Kuga drew our blades we saw our attackers were arrancar's.

When we saw our attackers I called out "who are you both" the male one said "I am Matías García the ciento octavo Espada and this lovely lady with me is Luciana González the ciento diez Espada now would the one who is Hibiki Watanabe kindly die" I looked to Kuga saying "at least he was polite about it" he chuckled saying "I'll take the girl you get the guy" I said "on it" before I left he said "and kid make it back alive".

* * *

 

I began my fight with Matías who had made the first move with a downward slash and a upward block from me despite my quick response I was still struggling to hold him off  **shit he's tough** he said "having a hard time are we" I said "not a chance in hell" I pushed him back saying to Ao "do it" he said "right away" I held my hand on the side of my head to Hollowfy with Ao taking over most of the control he began by slashing at his side with Matías saying "so this is the fabled Hollowfication huh well I'm unimpressed" Ao didn't even respond he just let out a distorted snarl and began his attack again going for a horizontal slash followed by a vertical slash I said to Ao "let's go Bankai" he said "right" I held out my blade and muttered the release command  _ **Bankai now breeze Kōhai no kaze**_ with me axe now drawn the fight got a lot more bloody with Matías now receiving cut after cut he screamed "NOO how can a mere human beat me I am a Espada how" Ao didn't acknowledge him instead he fired a cero blast blowing his body's lower half as he was dieing he muttered "to think I was beaten so quickly" when he faded away I moved to go help Kuga.

I saw as Kuga had entered a clash with Lucina who was keeping him on the defensive as I was about to move in he said "kid stay back" he gave me a thumbs up saying "I've got this" I saw as he performed multiple slash's with extreme precision  **his blade's smaller than mine so he has the speed advantage and he's been at this a lot longer so he is more experienced as well** he said "now I'm done playing"  _ **Flood them Dai kōzui**_ he made the waves come from his blade and surrounded himself with them so much so that when Lucina shot multiple Cero's he was able to block them he said "nice try but not enough" he held out his blade saying "now for my first trick of the night"  _ **Mizu no Kiri**_ he was surrounded by mistake that trapped us all in he said "try and find me" I looked about but the mist was incredibly thick however all I heard was someone being impaled I said "what the" Kuga said "who needs a Bankai when you have experience" as the mist dissipated Lucina said "Lord Aizen is coming for you and when he" I shot a cero blast saying "if I hear that name once more I swear" my shot had been a fatal one with Kuga saying "nice job kid" I said "I couldn't have done it without you Kuga and that goes for every fight we've been in" he said "aww your gonna make me blush kid" we both laughed and left to go look for the others.


End file.
